Saika
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: Izaya posessed of Saika. Why? I don't even know...
1. The idea

Rushed A/n: Well, well I couldn't sleep until I wrote down this thought that came into my mind...

* * *

"Shizuo Heiwajima, finally I can love you!" Izaya said manically as he looked like some sort of pupett that couldn't even stand properly. His eyes glowed red in the darkness of the night. "like isn't enough I want to really love!" Shizuo dodged the switch-blade that Izaya weiled. "Don't be shy, I'll stay with you forever~" Izaya purred softly, swinging the blade once again. "With this body I can finally love, Heiwajima Shizuo" The Saika possesed Izaya grinned widely, dodging Shizuos punch once again. "I love you so much" this time the blond hit him. Izaya was flying through the air giggling happily.

* * *

Another rushed a/n: okay, so that probably sucked but anyway good night~


	2. Ch 1: Stabbed

**Wow! Thank you really much! I feel so happy! Okay so I tried my best to make a longer story of it! I hope you enjoy!**

Izaya Orihara walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. He hummed and jumped over the cracks in the road as he walked. He wore a huge grin on his lips. The people that walked past tried to get as far away as possible from the happy man. Why you'd ask. It's simply because he could pull a fight with the famed monster of Ikebukuro without getting badly injured. Who in their minds wouldn't be afraid? How ever he smiled at his beloved humans. And some of them Awkwardly smiled back and then ran away.

"Oh, what a beautiful day~ no signs of Shizu-chan~ just my lovley humans~" Izaya sing-sang as he walked into one of Ikebukuros many alleys. What he didn't know was that one of Saikas children were tailing him. Izaya was to happy to be on guard today. The Saika child stalked closer. And closer before it stabbed him in the back. The informant cursed. How could he be so careless? He turned around, kicked the creature in the stomach. No way something or someone could hurt a god like himself he absolutley couldn't let that person live. He piersed the body on the ground with his switch-blade. When it finally stopped breathing he skipped away like nothing happen.

"you love humans right?" a voice in his head said. He nodded in agreement. Izaya was used to talk to himself sinece he hadn't many friends. In fact only one and that was Shinra. A naiv underground doctor who loved a Irish goddes named Celty. "I'm Saika and I also love humans! Let me love, I want to love!"

That was when he realised that the person he just killed was one of Saikas children and now he was one of them. Izaya smirked. He could use this power for his own games! He let out a snickering. "Saika, let's love humans togheter" Saika agreed at once.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

As weeks passed he could only think about Shizuo Heiwajima. Saika had whispeared his name and love in his head that he allmost began to think that he really loved Shizuo.

"Shizuo, like isn't enough, I want to love Shizuo. I'm the only one who ever will understand you. Shizuo Heiwajiima. I love Shizuo" Izaya mumbled in a mantra. His eyes were glowing red and he smiled wickedly. He had his head to his desk. "NOBODY ELSE HAS THE RIGHT TO LOVE SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!" Izaya suddenly shouted and stood up harshly. Namie had a clueless expression in her face when her boss had the outburst and when he stormed out. She rolled her eyes.

"Shizuo-complex"

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

Shizuo and Tom had a lunchbrake. Tom talked about really many things Shizuo had absoulutley no intrest in. The blond was tired and irritated. He hadn't got a chanse to relise his anger on Izaya lately so everything was ticking him off. The flee was good at draining his rage after all.

"Don't you think I should date her?" Tom said wanting an answer from his bodyguard.

"Sure" Shizuo said not giving a fuck about what the other said. The brunett started to talk even more. Shizuo took another blow on his ciggarett. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to calm down.

"Shizu-chan! Let me love you~!" The fleas voice was heard. This startled the blond. Why would Izaya say something like that? A knife flew really close to Shizuos ears. "As expected from Shizu-chan~ let me love you now! I'm not scared of you so It's fine!" The ex-brtender turned to face his sworn worst enemy. Izayas eyes glowed red and he moved all over the place. Not as elegant as the normal Izaya.

"Saika...?" Shizuo said wrinkling his nose looking closer to the flea.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, like is not enough! Love it is! Love me~!" The Saika possesed informant said wobling.


End file.
